


Tradition is the best!

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: 詹姆波特认为麻瓜们有着全世界最傻的传统。别误会，他对麻瓜毫无偏见，甚至喜爱他们多于巫师。而这也是詹姆热衷于庆祝那些毫无意义的传统的原因。





	

詹姆波特认为麻瓜们有着全世界最傻的传统。

别误会，他对麻瓜毫无偏见，甚至喜爱他们多于巫师。

而这也是詹姆热衷于庆祝那些毫无意义的传统的原因。

举个例子，自从五岁时詹姆知道了有关于榭寄生的传统（如果你看见任何人站在榭寄生下，就要给他一个吻表达爱意），每年圣诞节他都乐此不疲地跑到那下面向任何一个人兜售亲吻。

根据所有人的印象，詹姆并不是个爱计划的人，但当特别的日子来临时，他喜欢提前做好准备，这让他觉得每一天都充满仪式感。

至于过生日这种重中之重的传统，对整个霍格沃茨来说，每到詹姆生日的当天，气氛都会比圣诞节和期末考试前更紧张。

那不仅意味着午夜就开始听到用扩音咒在整座城堡里回荡的跑调的生日歌，还有二十四小时无间隔的恶作剧让你疲于招架。唯一让所有人松口气的是，通常在生日过后的一个月里他们都能过上少见的安静日子，因为四位罪魁祸首会从麦格教授那里得到持续一个月的课后禁闭。

一般来说，掠夺者内部不怎么热衷于互送生日礼物，但自从三年级小天狼星迷上了烘培以后，詹姆每年都会收到一个来自他好伙伴亲自烤制的生日蛋糕。小天狼星坚持詹姆不能参与或者知道蛋糕的事情，因为他希望这成为一个惊喜，但显然他并没有花太大力气去隐藏这个秘密——他总会找詹姆借麻瓜货币购买各种烘培工具和原材料，这让詹姆每次对着蛋糕表演惊讶的时候很勉强。

去年，小天狼星甚至真的烤出了一个几乎没有四分五裂的蛋糕，如果你不把彼得拿掉顶上那颗樱桃以后发生的可怕意外算进去的话。

后来，四位掠夺者在满手的奶油中品尝了那块蛋糕，并一致同意那吃起来像死掉的鼻涕虫。最终他们扔掉了蛋糕，然后穿着隐形斗篷去地下厨房找家养小精灵们要了一些真正的食物，并用布丁和饼干攻击小天狼星直到他保证再也不碰烘培。

现在是3月26日，离詹姆的16岁生日还有一天。他从莱姆斯那里收到了一大盒蜂蜜公爵的巧克力，彼得则送给了他一台麻瓜收音机。

小天狼星对彼得想到了收音机这个主意感到轻微的妒忌，然后质问为什么自己从未收到这么酷的生日礼物。

彼得辩解自己的确送了一件上面印着“我如死一般严肃（I am dead Serious）”的T恤给他，并指出小天狼星非常喜欢这件礼物以至于不厌其烦地对每个人解释无数次衣服上的双关有多棒。

至于小天狼星的礼物，嗯，他对詹姆摊了摊手：“抱歉，伙计，你说了不要蛋糕，所以我没准备。”

“我不相信，”詹姆眯起眼睛，“来吧，大脚板，给我们看看你的惊喜是什么。”

“我真的没有。”

“你伤害了我的感情，”詹姆说着，伸手去小天狼星的袍子里一顿乱掏，试图证明对方只是在说谎，“梅林啊，难道你还在为前几天的事情生气？”

詹姆说的前几天的事情，是掠夺者们发生在公共休息室的一段对话。

“我该怎么办，朋友们？我该做什么才能让她注意到我。她必须注意到我，因为她得跟我出去约会，因为她会成为我的女朋友，然后我们会结婚，然后我们会有一大堆美丽的孩子。美丽的孩子，这是梅林的旨意。”

“很好，你可以一直重复着你那要命的幼稚计划直到她注意到你，”小天狼星打了个哈欠，詹姆陷入的可悲感情状态让他觉得无聊，甚至使他无法好好享受自己此刻正霸占着的格兰芬多公共休息室里最好的一把扶手椅。

“美丽的孩子？”彼得从桌子那头发出质疑。

“求你了，虫尾巴，别给他机会——”小天狼星试图阻止，但詹姆已经开始了。

“是的！美丽的孩子，他们会有我酷毙了的头发和她的绿宝石一般的眼睛，我们的孩子美丽得可以登上选美冠军的宝座。”

“是啊，前提是你得生女孩儿。”莱姆斯头也没抬，仍旧专注于他的草药学课本。

“我会泡她们的。”小天狼星乏味地说。

“那算什么，你谁都能泡。”莱姆斯说。

“不对，我不会泡詹姆。”小天狼星反对。

公共休息室里出现一阵尴尬的死寂。詹姆似乎从自己的世界里醒来，半是生气半是震惊地看着他，“你不会泡我？”

小天狼星叹息着摇摇头，“我们别再做无谓的讨论了，好吗。”

彼得丢下羽毛笔，莱姆斯关上自己的书，看向詹姆，“小天狼星惹你生气了？”

“算了，”詹姆皱着眉，露出伤心的表情，“倒不是他说的话，而是他说话的方式。”

“你需要现在试穿你的小礼服吗，波特小姐？”小天狼星用讽刺的语气说道，夹在詹姆无时无刻的花痴和玻璃心之间，他觉得自己要疯了。

“那有什么关系呢，反正无论我怎么打扮，你也不会泡我！”詹姆站起来，“我要去睡觉了。”

那之后，他们有两个小时没有说话（已经是最高纪录），但在睡前他们又和好如初。所以，这不该成为小天狼星不准备礼物的借口。

“别傻了，”小天狼星一挑眉，“尖头叉子，你不喜欢我的蛋糕，所以我什么也没准备。”

“好吧，”詹姆瞪着他，“我有点儿失落，我要去魁地奇训练了。月亮脸，虫尾巴，如果你们待会听到格兰芬多有人因心碎而从飞天扫帚上掉下来，那就是我。”说着，他转身走出了宿舍。

“说吧，你在计划些什么？”等他走远以后，莱姆斯飞快地开口。

“什么计划？”小天狼星一脸天真地看着他。

“给詹姆的生日礼物呀。”彼得插嘴。

“我告诉你们了，我没准备。”小天狼星有些恼火，“再说，我不是天天陪着他吗？你们俩表现得像詹姆的保姆。”

“我认为你需要和尖头叉子道个歉。”

“为什么？还有关于什么？”小天狼星难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

“关于你没为詹姆准备礼物，还关于你说的不会泡他。”

“我不会去道歉的！”小天狼星撇撇嘴，“这算不上弥天大罪吧，我只不过不想泡自己最好的朋友！”

“但你说过你会泡任何人，”莱姆斯冷静地解释道，“你知道，詹姆有一颗脆弱的心——”

他们三个人都安静了一阵子，然后不约而同地笑出声。

“你们知道，我突然有个主意，”彼得清清嗓子，“也许，你可以把这两件事合二为一。”

“你是什么意思？”小天狼星怀疑地看着莱姆斯和彼得都露出了心领神会的笑容。

“这个嘛，”莱姆斯的笑容加深了，“虫尾巴建议，也许，你送给尖头叉子的生日礼物可以是一个约会。”

“今天很有意思，我要去图书馆了，”小天狼星眨了眨眼睛之后面不改色地宣布，“等我回来的时候尖头叉子大概已经修补好他的玻璃心，并策划一个比较酷的生日派对，再见！”

“你不想去图书馆。”彼得说，“除了去偷禁书和捉弄平斯夫人，你从来不去图书馆。”

“怎么办，我每一天都充满惊喜。”

“如果你不同意我和彼得的计划，我们再也不给你玩拼字游戏了。”莱姆斯平静地说。

“你们不敢。”小天狼星眯起眼睛。

“走着瞧。”莱姆斯微笑。

接下来的几个小时，小天狼星老老实实地坐在地板上，接受了莱姆斯和彼得的蹩脚的约会计划。

*

詹姆波特热爱生日传统，这是唯一一天他可以得到任何自己想要的东西而不需付出代价，他的15岁生日愿望是被学校最受欢迎的姑娘约去霍格莫德，在他的16岁这天，梅林实现了他的愿望，只是有一丁点儿的改变，姑娘变成了男孩。

詹姆记住了16岁生日的所有细节，他记住了最后他们还是吃了蛋糕，甚至还吹了蜡烛；他记住了彼得和莱姆斯从树上掉下来栽倒在他和小天狼星面前，开始煞有介事地唱着跑调的生日歌；他记住了天空中布满了小天狼星强迫莱姆斯放的烟火，上面拼着三个大字，傻叉子；他记住了最后从枕头底下翻出了一件织得小了两号的套头毛衣并告诉他其实他可以留给自己的孩子穿（所以某个说没有准备礼物的人其实在撒谎）；最重要的一点，他记住了，詹姆波特的确是全霍格沃茨最酷的人，因为小天狼星布莱克也忍不住要泡他。

 

THE END


End file.
